rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Race Day: Le Mans 2019
, but entry is closed since Monday, 17 May. |Stages = 4 |Goals = 16 |RS = 100,000 |Gold = 100 |Manufacturer = PORSCHE |Main Reward = 911 RSR (2019)}} Race Day: Le Mans 2019 is a new event type in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the PORSCHE 911 RSR (2019), after was updated. Race Day: Le Mans 2019 starts June 13th 2019 and ends on June 20th 2019, depending on your local time zone. *** PLEASE MAKE A NOTE *** that this Special Event has an entry time limit between June 13th thru June 16th, again depending on your local time zone, and it has a 4-day time limit once you click Start. So, if for some reason you decided to wait until the last day to enter, which is June 16th, do not worry, you will still have 4 days to complete, but then FM round up the hours, so it may says 3 days instead of 4 days. For example 3 days 23 hrs would appears as 3 days instead of 4 days. Furthermore, unlike a typical Special Event where one stage unlocks every 24 hours, in Race Day: Le Mans 2019 special event, all stages are unlocked at the start of the event. So there you have it, good luck and happy racing! Enjoy and do come back as more exciting races await for us to inform you about. The PORSCHE 911 RSR (2019) has been added to 2019 Season Motorsports series in the Endurance GT Racing group. Tips, FAQ and Strategy These Tips and FAQ are generic to RR3, hopefully, they will help to win this challenge, the strategy has the recommended upgrades required to win the car: * RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ * RR3 Wiki:Upgrade Strategy Limited Time Series Stage 01 (The Race Begins) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (The Race Begins) are rewarded with 10,000 and 10 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 RSR (2019) on Circuit des 24 Heures. 5,850 (+ 1,450 CRB) and 1,070 Fame. }} 16,000 (+ 3,985 CRB) and 2,940 Fame. }} 18,300 (+ 4,560 CRB) and 3,360 Fame. }} Stage 02 (Sunset at Sarthe) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Sunset at Sarthe) are rewarded with 15,000 and 20 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 RSR (2019) on Circuit des 24 Heures. 11,600 (+ 2,885 CRB) and 2,130 Fame. 1st place is out of reach. }} 14,200 (+ 3,535 CRB) and 2,580 Fame }} 26,850 (+ 6,700 CRB) and 4,880 Fame }} Stage 03 (The Morning Shift) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (The Morning Shift) are rewarded with 25,000 and 30 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 RSR (2019) on Circuit des 24 Heures. 26,500 (+ 6,610 CRB) and 4,860 Fame }} 29,550 (+ 7,735 CRB) and 5,440 Fame }} Stage 04 (Final Hour) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Final Hour) are rewarded with 50,000 and 40 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 RSR (2019) on Circuit des 24 Heures. 19,500 (+ 4,860 CRB) and 3,570 Fame }} 19,350 (+ 4,825 CRB) and 3,530 Fame }} 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Category:Special Events